The purpose of this study is to describe the experiences that are associated with having diabetes mellitus (NIDDM) from the perspectives of adult, diabetic Navajo and Hopi men and women. An ethnographic approach will be used to gather, describe, analyze and interpret information obtained from approximately 100 diabetic informants. Data analysis will be concurrent with data collection and will consist of content analysis with a focus upon semantic and thematic patterns of association. Analysis of information received will concentrate upon the informants' perspectives of the 1) etiology, 2) onset of symptoms, 3) pathophysiology, 4) course of illness including the sick role 5) treatment with respect to their disease. The computer program, Ethnograph (Version 3.0) will be used as an organizational aid in the coding process of data analysis. Resultant thematic and semantic data will be interpreted with respect to implications for planning health-care strategies and interventions that are aimed at improving compliance and adherence to diabetic treatment programs with Navajo and Hopi diabetics. Findings from the study will also be used to address the need for more integration of traditional medical practices with those of modern biomedicine. In addition to the stated objectives and goals of the research study, and emphasis will be placed on training students as researchers. Three minority students will be trained in all aspects of the ethnographic research process involving 1) informant identification and recruitment, 2) establishing sites for field work, 3) participation in data collection including ethnographic interviews and participant observation, 4) data analysis including transcribing of field notes, entering transcribed data onto PC computer, organization of data for ethnographic analysis and statistical analysis of demographic data, and 5) preparation of findings for scientific presentation and publication.